


Последний шанс

by Linden_K



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon | boruto doesn't exist, Established Relationship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linden_K/pseuds/Linden_K
Summary: Еще недавно Саске считался самым последним из клана Учиха, но благодаря Орочимару все изменилось, а Какаши внезапно обрел шанс исправить ошибки прошлого.
Kudos: 1





	Последний шанс

**Author's Note:**

> AU от 699 главы  
> написано на ФБ-2016

— Сакура-чан, я что-то ни черта не понял, что ты сказала. Откуда у Орочимару взялись Учихи, если они в принципе… как бы это сказать… ну, закончились?

Наруто скосил глаз на фотографию в рамочке, стоявшую на рабочем столе среди пустых стаканчиков из-под рамена. Скептичный Саске сверлил его оттуда скептичным взглядом. До недавнего времени этот Учиха считался самым-самым последним, и вот уже семь лет, как его старательно окучивал Наруто.

— Он получил их путем клонирования, — терпеливо пояснила Сакура. — Репродуктивного, Наруто. Это очень серьезно!

Наруто понимающе закивал головой.

— Нет, все равно хрень какая-то. Хочешь сказать, ему удалось клонировать Саске?

— Или не Саске, — заметила Сакура.

Наруто раскрыл рот и застыл, начиная постигать всю глубину дерьма, в котором они увязли.

— Итачи, — упавшим голосом пробормотал он. — Итачи или Обито. Или Мадара.

В руке хрустнули переломившиеся надвое палочки, и он не глядя швырнул их в мусорное ведро за спиной.

— И что Орочимару собирается с ними делать?

— Если верить его письму… — Сакура развернула свиток и поискала глазами где-то ближе к концу, — «совершенно безвозмездно передать в дар Конохе по случаю Дня победы».

Наруто издал истеричный смешок и почувствовал, как у него отлегло от сердца.

— Ни хрена ж себе подарочек! — пробормотал он и осторожно уточнил: — А сколько их?

— Пока двое. Но расслабляться рано. Наруто, нужно принять меры!

К счастью, те меры, к которым традиционно прибегали несколько поколений Хокаге, стараниями Шестого, а теперь и Седьмого, остались в прошлом. Может, и не в таком далеком, если говорить о времени, но зато отделенном громадной пропастью от перерожденной после войны Конохи.

— Сакура-чан, ну, какие меры? — протянул Наруто. — Тут Учихи. В дар!

— От Орочимару!

— Зато в добрые руки! Между прочим, Коноха… как его там… — Наруто наморщил нос, припоминая свое последнее выступление на встрече Альянса, — прогрессивная деревня, свободная от предубеждений и предрассудков. Мы должны подавать пример.

— Это не значит, что все надо пускать на самотек.

— Зачем на самотек? — оскорбился Наруто. — Поможем им адаптироваться в новом мире. Ну, я могу ввести в образовательную программу Учиховедение. Могу даже сам преподавать его в Академии. А Саске будет вести практические занятия…

Сакура провела ребром ладони по горлу.

— Да, ты права, — быстро согласился Наруто. — Он меня убьет.

*******

В послевоенные годы Саске приобрел привычку исчезать из деревни накануне Дня победы ради какой-нибудь малозначительной миссии. Он сторонился народных гуляний и был рад любой возможности оказаться в такие дни где-нибудь за пределами Конохи. Но в этом году Наруто все испортил своим внезапным сообщением: «Саске, срочно нужно твое экспертное мнение».

Те, кого называли клонированными Учихами, были мальчиками лет трех от силы (в детях Саске разбирался плохо) и похожими друг на друга как две капли воды.

— Ну, что? — спросил Наруто, нетерпеливо переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

— Ты мешаешь! — шикнул Саске. Опустился на корточки и сосредоточенно уставился на плоды Орочимаровых экспериментов.

На первый взгляд, в них не было ничего примечательного, за исключением того, что они ужасно походили на детей из клана Учиха.

— Я не уверен, — наконец разродился Саске. — Откуда мне знать, может, это клонированный Шино. Шарингана у них нет.

— Жуков тоже, — возразил Наруто.

— Хорошо. Пойдем от обратного. Предположим, что они действительно клоны кого-то из Учиха. — Саске напрягся, вглядываясь в лицо одного из детей. — Это определенно не Итачи.

— Как ты это понял? — тут же прицепилась Сакура.

— Волосы, — авторитетно ответил Саске. — У Итачи волосы лежали, а у этих торчат.

Наруто тяжело вздохнул. Откровенно говоря, идея поселить в деревне подрастающих Итачи импонировала ему больше всего.

— А на Мадару они похожи?

Воцарилось молчание. Наруто выжидающе смотрел на Саске, пока тот не понял, что от него чего-то ждут.

— Что? — спросил он, устав играть в гляделки. — Я не имею ни малейшего понятия, как выглядел Мадара в детстве. И мы не будем снова призывать Хашираму, даже не проси!

*******

В свои почти сорок Хатаке Какаши по-прежнему оставался холостяком с десятком собак, богатым жизненным опытом и стопкой эротических романов на полке. Передав шляпу Хокаге и окончательно отойдя от дел, он вошел в ту фазу жизни, когда принято говорить о кризисе среднего возраста и подводить промежуточные итоги.

Здесь он руководствовался довольно простым принципом: «если от моих ошибок была польза, значит, я их не совершал», — и отметал лишнее, не нуждавшееся в исправлении или запоздалом раскаянии. Ученики выросли и стали поводом для гордости, так что промахи в воспитании можно было смело исключить. Пьяный секс с Гаем — тоже. В конце концов, Какаши удалось одержать верх в еще одном состязании.

К сожалению, случались в его жизни и непоправимые ошибки, и ничто, даже многочасовое безмолвное бдение у обелиска, не могло их искупить.

До сегодняшнего дня.

Сегодня Какаши оказался на пороге важного открытия. Он замер в дверях кабинета Седьмого хокаге и смотрел на двоих маленьких Учих, а двое маленьких Учих смотрели на него.

Глазами Обито. Глазами его самой страшной ошибки.

— Какаши-сенсей? — позвал Наруто. — Вы в порядке? Что-то вы бледный какой-то.

У Какаши вся жизнь пронеслась перед глазами.

— Откуда они здесь?

— Это подарок, — ответила Сакура, — от Орочимару. Мы как раз пытаемся понять, кого именно он клонировал.

— Обито, — пробормотал Какаши, опускаясь перед Учихами на корточки. — Целых два Обито. Удивительно.

Саске фыркнул и отошел к окну, уступив место эксперта.

— Вы в этом уверены Какаши-сенсей?

— Абсолютно. Что вы собираетесь с ними делать?

Наруто оглянулся на Саске.

— По правде сказать, пока не знаю. Есть идеи?

Какаши обвел своих учеников долгим взглядом. Да, он все еще оставался холостяком с десятком собак, богатым жизненным опытом и стопкой эротических романов на полке, но зато его уважали, с ним считались, с ним советовались. А главное — у него появился реальный шанс начать все сначала.

— Думаю, мне стоит вплотную заняться их воспитанием.

*******

Слухи по деревне расползались стремительно, а слухи об Учихах — в два раза быстрее. Через неделю каждая собака знала, что у Хатаке Какаши — двойня, что клан Учиха самовозрождается и что спасения нет.

В общем-то, это устраивало практических всех. Кроме Саске.

— Он неправильно их воспитывает. В моем клане такого не было, — упрямо твердил Саске, наблюдая с безопасного расстояния, как Обито Первый и Обито Второй по очереди падают с дерева, совсем как Наруто в свои лучшие годы. — Только посмотри на эти безвкусные очки. Что дальше? Оранжевый костюм? Зеленое трико?

— Эй, это самый модный прикид, между прочим! — возмутился Наруто. — Сам бы носил, если бы не шляпа хокаге.

Обито Первый с треском полетел вместе с веткой на землю. Саске закрыл лицо рукой.

— Они позорят честь моего клана.

— Зато ты больше не последний. Уверен, Какаши-сенсей знает, что делает.

Саске неопределенно качнул головой. Может, Наруто был прав. Клонированные Обито в неполные четыре года жаждали творить добро, создавать узы со всей деревней и наизусть декламировали первый постулат Какаши: в мире шиноби тех, кто нарушает правила, называют мусором, но те, кто не заботится о своих товарищах, — вообще дерьмо.

Может, все будет не так уж и плохо. До следующего подарка от Орочимару.


End file.
